world_of_zerathfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon lords
When Eldron and Mogar made there bet to see if good or evil would triumph over one another. Mogar and Visilidoth created four demon lords to lead the armies of evil. These lords where named Amaroth, Aavak, Gorgoth, and Uruk. With their creation came the creation of The Nine Hells and all the other evil places within the known universe. The demon lords where set loose to do as they please with only one rule given to all of them. They must spread chaos, mayhem and be loyal to only Mogar the one true god. With the power of the gods the demon lords set forth into the newly crafted world ready to destroy all those who stood in there way. Some of them created minions and lessor demons while others just kept to themselves. The demon lords rarely interact with each other preferring to work alone in their evil endeavors. The Lords of Evil Amaroth Amaroth was the first demon lord created by Mogar himself. Created to resemble the greatness and strength of Mogar he is the only demon lord that doesn't have the ability to change his form. He is constantly in the form of a death knight standing 45 feet tall and clad in heavy plate armor made from black steel. The armor is covered in skulls and bones from the victims hes killed. He wields a 30 foot great sword called the "Destroyer of Worlds". His eyes and sword slightly glow a reddish orange color that is said to strike fear into even the bravest man. Amaroth is known to organize large hordes of orcs, trolls, and giants to follow and fight for him. He did this leading up to and during the 1st Demon War where he tried to take over the material plane but was defeated by the Dreth people. Although he is the first and strongest demon lord he lacks the intelligence and creativity that Aavak has. This has led to Amaroth being banished back to Shadowfell twice. The first time at the end of the 1st Demon War at the Battle of Rembrook and a second time in 1288 DC when a group of adventures defeated him in battle at the end of The Legend of the Detrix campaign. Amaroths common symbol that many cults use is a skull with ruby eyes or a lions head with glowing eyes. Aavak Aavak was the last demon lord to be created by Mogar and is by far the most powerful of the demon lords. His power even rivals some gods that reside within the multiverse. His coming is rare and should be greeted with extreme caution. He is known to infiltrate community's and civilizations within the material planes in order to work his way in positions of power. He is also know to be quite a trickster and prefers to entertain himself with all that he does. This means he would rather torture and play games with his victims then give them a quick death. Aavak is known to take the form of humanoids like humans and elves but can shape shift into any creature he wishes. His true form is that of a giant worm that is 70 feet long that is covered in tentacles. The worm has a large mouth at one end with thousands of teeth and three heads that extend from the worm on tentacles. Aavak has come to the material plane twice. First during the first demon war and the second time in the year 644 DC. where he led armies of orcs, demons, and devils to try and defeat the Dreth empire. He nearly destroyed the Dreth but with the help of Lothen Dreth Aavak was cast away into The Great Beyond. A common symbol that cults and other groups use to identify Aavak is a circle with 3 tentacles in the center intertwined. Gorgoth Uruk